Gracias por los recuerdos
by karluca
Summary: Gracias a él descubrí muchas cosas y viví innumerables momentos. Gracias a él logré conocer el amor y entendí los sacrificios que uno hace por este. Gracias a él fui feliz y Lo único que me queda por decirle es...Naruto-kun gracias por los recuerdos.


Ettoo.. pues como verán este es mi primer one-shot... por no decir el primer Fanfic que escribo jejeje así que espero que lo disfruten. De antemano les agradezco el que se tomen su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. :D

Está narrado toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto no me pertenecen** le pertenece al grandioso **Masashi kishimoto-sama,** si lo hiciese creanme que no hubiera matado a Asuma ni a Itachi, además de que no hubiera dejado la confesión de Hinata en el aire.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Gracias por los recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con sólo verte me basta.

Tú eres una de las mejores personas que pude haber conocido y no sólo por el hecho de que eres unos de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto. Tú eres mucho más que eso. Tú eres la persona más amable del mundo, capaz de brindarle su apoyo infinito a todo aquel que lo necesite. Tú eres la personas más llena de vida que he podido observar. Tú con tu gran esfuerzo y carisma te has ganado a cada uno de las personas que te rodean; con tu sonrisa has borrado la tristeza de muchos y con tus cálidos brazos has devuelto la sonrisa de aquellos que la perdieron. Tú tienes la mente y alma de un niño, pero al mismo tiempo, un corazón lo suficiente maduro para afrontar cualquier adversidad que se te presente.

No puedo decir que eres un ser perfecto, ni siquiera frente a mis ojos, porque estaría mintiendo. Pero puedo decir con total seguridad que cada uno de los defectos que tienes te han convertido en la grandiosa y querida persona que hoy en día eres.

.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi aquel hermoso día de primavera. Era nuestro primer día de escuela. Cada uno de nosotros nos teníamos que presentar ante todo el aula, unos lo hacían de manera enérgica, otros indiferentes como esperando que todo aquello acabe, algunos lloraban pidiendo ver a sus padres y otros en voz baja y tímidamente como yo. Recuerdo cuando te tocaba a ti, como te paraste frente a todos con tus ojos azulinos irradiando felicidad y tus extrañas cicatrices a cada lado de tus mejillas y te presentaste gritándoles a todos tu nombre. Me acuerdo como la maestra junto a unos cuantos compañeros se rieron ante la efusividad que mostrabas. Pero todo aquello quedó hecho a un lado para mí cuando dibujaste en tu rostro una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y en ese momento lo supe. Supe que aunque eras pequeño, tú poseías un enorme corazón capaz de iluminar al del resto cuando éstos se hallen en penumbras. Y eso... Me hizo feliz.

.

Pasé varias semanas observándote a lo lejos, siempre que aparecías ante mis ojos no perdía oportunidad para verte hasta que te perdías en la lejanía. Siempre tan sonriente, tan lleno de alegría que contagiaba a todos los que te rodeaban. Tú me dabas una razón para sonreír. Aún rememoro la primera vez que me dirigiste la palabra.

Era un día nublado, yo me encontraba totalmente sola sentada en un columpio, la única amiga que tenía no había asistido ese día y mi carácter tímido no me permitía relacionarme con facilidad con el resto de niños. Se podría decir que lo único que me acompañaba era el viento de otoño que desprendía las hojas de algunos árboles cercanos. De pronto, sentí como me empujaban hacia adelante haciendo que me balanceara en el columpio. Al voltear mi cabeza te vi e hiciste que mi corazón empezara a latir desenfrenadamente, era la primera vez que me sucedía. Pero tú, con tu gran sonrisa me empujabas y me empujabas hasta que logré llegar muy alto, nunca había llegado tan alto en el columpio, por lo que no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera de mis labios. Tú te adelantaste poniéndote enfrente mío lo suficientemente distanciado para no llegar a hacerte daño y me dijiste _"Mientras más te esfuerces por llegar alto, cada vez será mejor la vista"_ seguido de una extraña palabra que tenías la costumbre de añadir al final de cada oración que hacías. Al alejarte, me di cuenta que mientras más alto intentaba llegar, más fácil se me hacía verte. Y supe que el simple hecho de poder observarte me hacía querer llegar más y más alto.

.

También recuerdo la vez en que al fin empezamos una amistad, nuestra amistad. Llevaba años imaginándome el ser tu amiga y por fin, mi deseo se hizo posible. En ese entonces ya nos hallábamos en el primer año del instituto, coincidiendo en la misma clase. Lo que me sorprendió fue que entre todos los chicos el maestro me había elegido justo a mí como tu tutora para que así pudieras mejorar tus calificaciones, puesto que en lo que respectaba a lo académico nunca habías logrado destacar.

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la biblioteca después de clases. Todavía puedo sentir el sudor de mis manos y como mi rostro tomaba un color carmín al tenerte a mi lado. En verdad que trataba de explicarte lo mejor que podía y procuraba de despejar todas tus dudas con respecto a la asignatura pero te volvías una y otra vez a equivocar. Realmente me sentí inútil, sentía que no te servía de ayuda y eso me puso muy triste. No pude evitar pronunciar un pequeño_ "lo siento"_ y un _"Es mi culpa, sería mejor que te asignen a otro compañero que te explique mejor la materia"_ mientras agachaba un poco mi cabeza. Al escucharme decir aquello, te volteaste a mí esbozando una sonrisa alentadora y me dijiste que mientras más te equivocas, más cerca de acertar estás y que ese pensamiento te sirve de ánimo para seguir intentándolo y no darte por vencido, a continuación de tu típica palabra. Ante eso, yo respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y un _"Daré lo mejor de mí"_. Aquella tarde descubrí que no importa cuántas sean las veces que tropezara, siempre me levantaría con tal de poder estar a tu lado para brindarte mi incondicional apoyo. Descubrí que contigo jamás me rendiría.

.

Pasaron los meses y luego los años. Dos años de amistad, dos años estando junto a ti. Gracias a ti, conocí a muchas personas que poco a poco se fueron transformando en amigos míos y entre todos creamos más momentos inolvidables. Pero sin duda, el recuerdo más importante y especial de mi vida fue cuando…

Aquel día me habías citado en el parque porque tenías algo muy importante que decirme. Cuando llegué, tú ya te encontrabas sentando esperándome muy pensativo, cosa rara en ti, jamás fuiste de las personas que se detenían a meditar los asuntos, por lo que supe que lo que me ibas a decir era algo de suma importancia. Al acercarme te saludé tímidamente como de costumbre y con mis mejillas levemente sonrosadas, era algo que no podía evitar, al contrario tuyo que siempre saludabas a todos con euforia. De pronto, te pusiste notoriamente nervioso parecía que querías decir algo pero no encontrabas las palabras exactas para decirlo. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse salvajemente, tal vez…tenía un pequeño presentimiento acerca de lo que querías decirme. Llevaste una mano hacia tu nuca y con un pequeño sonrojo emitiste las tres palabras que llevaba años queriendo decirte seguido de mi nombre _"Me gustas mucho, Hinata-chan"_. Fui muy feliz porque descubrí que lo que sentía hacia ti era correspondido.

.

A partir de ese día se añadieron nuevos recuerdos en los cuales todos eran protagonizados por ti y por mi o como me encanta pensar "nosotros". Nuestras primera salida como novios, la emoción de nuestros amigos al contárselo, la mirada enamorada de ambos, nuestro primer beso y los que le siguieron. Aprendí un nuevo tipo de felicidad, pude pasar todo tipo de cosas junto a ti, pude sentirme especial y todo eso sólo gracias a ti.

.

Es por eso que después de tres años de estar saliendo no dudé ni medio segundo en correr hacia ti y empujarte con todas mis fuerzas alejándote de mí. Es por eso, que no le temo al camión a gran velocidad que está a menos de un metro mío. Y es por eso, que hacia ti dirijo mi última sonrisa con las mudas palabras de "Te amo" porque eso es lo que realmente siento hacia ti y que sé que tú también lo sientes por mí. Así que no me importa morir por ti con tal de protegerte.

Además, sé que aunque nunca más me volverás a ver, tú atesorarás cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos de igual modo como lo hice yo.

Y lo último que me queda por decirte es…

.

.

.

_"Naruto-kun… Gracias por los recuerdos"._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bueno.. espero que les haya gustado. Aunque en lo personal me dio un poquito de pena haber matado a Hinata... pero creo que nunca se me han dado muy bien los finales felices. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Estuvo bien el final?**

**Les agradecerían que me den su opinión aunque sea sólo para mandarme a freír espárragos a una esquinita. Y si les interesa que siga escribiendo. :)**

**Nos leemos en una próxima! y gracias por leer! XD**


End file.
